orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Juanita Vazquez
Juanita Vazquez is an inmate at Litchfield Maximum Security Prison. She is portrayed by Shirley Roeca. Personality In her early appeareances, Vazquez seems to be a kind an helpful person, providing Sophia Burset and Piper Chapman with information they need. In later appearances however, Vazquez is shown to also have a meaner, ruder side towards some other inmates, specifically Maria Ruiz. She usually speaks her mind, calling all of Daddy's girls lazy and getting impatient when they wouldn't work due to their withdrawal from drugs. Physical Appearance Vazquez has thin eyebrows above her big eyes. She has a middle parting in her dark brown hair which is thin. She has signs of stress with sleep bags and wrinkles. She is short and has a tanned complextion. Biography In her past, she was addicted to cocaine. It is revealed that she trafficked prostitutes (procuring and pandering) and would sell them to clients even if they had a violent or dangerous history. This cycle of bad behaviour and her ignorance to an employees situation led her friend to testify against her in court, which she has not gotten over. Season Five Vazquez is first seen in Season 5. After Sophia Burset is brought to Max after 'escaping' Litchfield, she meets Vazquez, who is mopping floors. Vazquez recognizes Sophia's voice and tells she was in a cell next to her when Sophia was in the SHU before. Vazquez asks Sophia if the rumors about the riots are true. Sophia in her turn asks Vazquez about Sister Jane Ingalls. Vazquez tells Sophia that Ingalls got a Compassionate Release after developing pneumonia. ("Litchfield's Got Talent") Season Six At the beginning of season 6, Vazquez is in Medical for unknown reasons. After being tripped by Badison, Piper Chapman wakes up in Medical next to Vazquez. Piper asks Vazquez if this is the only room in Medical. After first making a joke, Vazquez tells Piper that it is. She also tells her she should feel lucky to be in Medical because often, inmates are transferred back back into her cell before having recovered, because there often are not enough beds. Vazquez tells Piper her bed became available because an inmate had just died. Piper then starts asking Vazquez about the deseased inmate's appearance, fearing it is Alex, but then decides she doesn't want to know. ("Who Knows Better Than I") Vazquez, along with Crystal Tawney and Maria Ruiz is tasked with cleaning up the mess left after 'Mischief night'. Crystal asks Vazquez about Mischief Night, to which Vazquez tells her a story about some women getting 'Bloody Mary'd' at last year's Mishief Night. When ghosts are mentioned, Maria Ruiz says it isn't ghost, but people you should be afraid of. Vazquez then tells Ruiz she heared there are people after her. Her and Crystal then throw some insults at Ruiz and leave. ("Mischief Mischief") When Annalisa Damiva and Tina Swope are cutting corners during laundry work, Vazquez is annoyed and calls them 'lazy cunts'. When Dayanara Diaz spills bleach (on purpose) she corrects herself and says Daya is a 'lazy and clumsy cunt'. ("Changing Winds") When Barbara Denning makes plans to elimate Carol Denning and her crew, Vazquez is amongst the women who gets assigned to the job. The plan however fails when Carol is taken to AdSeg after Virginia Copeland find Nicky Nichols's note ment to warn Red. Later, Vazquez is present when Barbara accuses Nicky of being a mole. ("Well This Took a Dark Turn") Vazquez joins the D-block kickball team. During one training session, she is singing along with Adeola Chinede and Crystal Tawney. Maria Ruiz gets annoyed by this, claiming it messes up her concentration. When Ruiz accidentily damages the ball, Artesian McCullough says the training is over, angering Vazquez and the others. ("Double Trouble") Vazquez is present for the D-Block 'kickball' meeting where Barbara Denning explains the kickball game is going to be a war between C-block and D-block. Baraba orders Vazquez and the others to bring weapons to the game and to use them to murder the D-Block inmates, but to leave Carol to her. Vazquez and the others then all display their loyalty by pounding their hands on the table and their feet on the grond simultaneously.("Be Free") Vazques gets to the kickball field as part of the D-Block team, ready to go to war with C-Block. However, Maria Ruiz convinces Artesian McCullough to let the team captains pick new teams. When the women are about to start stabbing eachother, Eckelcamp decides to drop her shiv and catch the ball. The women then decide to keep playing the game, abandoning the war altogether. ("Be Free") Season Seven She attends Caputo’s class and is used as an example for apologising to her victims. Caputo and Annalisa pretend to be her friend (‘victim’) and Caputo snaps at her when she won’t listen to her friends side of the story. Juanita joins Daya’s gang, and it is revealed that she is somewhat addicted to drugs, despite her strict and responsible nature. She tricks Aleida into doing cleaning for the SHU and then telling Hopper. This was Daya’s plan and led to Hopper being fired Relationships Friends * Barbara Denning * Crystal Tawney * Adeola Chinede * Dominga "Daddy" Duarte * Tali Grapes * Dayanara Diaz Enemies * Maria Ruiz (dislike) * Carol Denning * Annalisa Damiva - she was not having it when Annalisa refused to work due to lack of drugs * Dayanara Diaz (former) - she got mad at Daya for being clumsy and later for Daya being lazy. Appearances Category:Season 6 Characters Category:MAX inmates Category:Litchfield Inmates Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Janitors